Shortcut to hell
by Wingcommander WhiteWolf
Summary: A joint Story between TravelLover21 and me. Leon and His partner search for the President's little girl, with the help of expert Mercenaries.


Three weeks. Three long weeks since the last time I saw my sister. I've beendoing everything I could do to find something about my sister. There hasn'tbeen anything until someone thought that they saw her in Spain. So now I'm inmy father's office waiting for him and another agent to show up.

Oh I'm sorry I can be rude sometimes. My name is Jessica Marie Graham and myfather's the President of the United States. My sister Ashley Danielle Grahamwas taken from her school campus one night on her way back from a party.

Ashley has short blond hair, brown eyes and is about 5'4". I on the otherhand have dark brown hair that goes to about the middle of my back, hazel eyesthat can look either brown, green, or amber in certain lights, and I'm 5'8.

Back to the office guys. So I'm sitting here in a chair in front of Daddy'sdesk waiting for him and the other agent to show up. I'm sitting here forabout another 10 minutes before they show up. I stand up when I hear the dooropen. As soon as I turned around I was blown away. There standing next to mydad was the hottest agent I've ever seen.

He had sandy blond hair, piercing blue eyes, and looked about 5'11" or 6'.He was wearing black combat pants and a white t-shirt that showed off everymuscle he had on his upper body.

"Jess meet your partner, better known as Leon S. Kennedy. Leon this is myeldest, Jessica. The two of you are going to Spain where Jake and his team are."Dad said to the two of us. And after I heard the name Jake I instantly thoughtof Jake Andrews.

"What Jake? As in Jake Andrews?" I asked him. When I said that he lookedshocked. I don't know why I'd known Jake for years. We went out a couple yearsago.

"Yes, him along with Nicole White, and Tom Jones," he said to me. Beforehe was even done with that sentence I had let out a squeal. Nicole and I hadgone to school together and I met Tom when he saved my life a couple yearsback shortly before I met Jake.

"There's a car that's going to take you two to the airport where you willget on a small plane and fly out. When you land two police officers should bewaiting for you along with Jake, while Nicole, and Tom provide support from the air. They'll take you to the village where Ashley was last seen. You'll go around and see if anyone hasseen her. Do everything you can do to bring her back, I've already lost onechild I won't loose another," Dad said.

After he said that I couldn't help but remember the night that we found outJamie had been raped and murdered. No one ever found out who was responsible.I wasn't even 10 when the police came to our house to tell us that my bigsister wasn't coming back.

I remember none of us were the same after that. I stopped talking to myfriends, I stopped making plans with them. Hell I think the only time I talkeduntil I got to high school was when a teacher asked me a question.

I snapped out of my daze when I felt my dad pull me into a hug silentlytelling me not to do anything that would get me killed. Leon and I walked outto the car that was going to take us to the airport. Everything we needed wasalready in the car ready to be put on to the plane.

It didn't take long to get to the airport from the White House. So when wegot there we stepped out of the car and got on the plane. Leon and I talked alot of the way there, got to know one another. I found out that he had been inRaccoon City during the break out.

He told me about his life, and his favorite things. He told me that he knewwhat it felt like to loose a sibling. His sister had been killed and it washis step father that had killed her.

I told him about life at the White House. I told him that most of the agentsthought that the only reason I was able to become a government agent wasbecause of who my dad was. But if my dad didn't think that I was able tohandle the job he wouldn't have let me.

I told him about my favorites and about Jamie as hard as it was. I told himsome things about Ashley, like her favorites and her personality.

About half way into the trip we fell asleep. I was awaked by Leon gentlyshaking my shoulder. So we grabbed what we'd need and stepped off the plane

."No way it's Curly Q!!" I hear Jake yell. He's the only one that I letget away with calling me Curly Q. It was a nickname that he gave me when wewere dating. I went over to his apartment after a really big fight with mymother and I forgot that I hadn't straighten my hair yet. So he saw it in itsnatural state.

"You're the only one that can get away with calling me that Jakey Jake,"I said while running into his arms. That's the thing with Jake even though webroke up it's hard not to still be friends with him.

"Don't I know it," he said. He was very smug about it. Then I went aroundhugging the other two. What surprised me the most was that everyone alreadyknew each other.

"You guys already know each other?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Yeah Ace. We worked together on something a while back," Tom said to three of them have a nickname for me. Jake's is obviously Curly Q. Tom'sis Ace, while Nicole's is Girly. The only time that they actually call me Jessor Jessica is if they're serious or shit.

Jake Andrews he hasn't changed much since the last time I saw him. He grew alittle so I guess he's about 5'10". He's white and he's a Freelance Mercenary.,but he works for the government.

Nicole White. Still tiny at 5'6'. She's pretty tan from being out in the suna lot. She's also a Freelance Mercenary pilot and works for Jakey Jake.

Tom Jones. 6'1", black. The rest is the same as Nikki.

I hear someone honk in the background. I look behind everyone to see a policecruiser with two police officers sitting in it looking very impatient.

"Yeah those two are not very patient. Ok lets make this brief, I'm with Leon and Jess. Tom your eye in the sky, Nicole you are on standby with the strike chopper if we run into trouble." Jake said to us while we were walking to the cruiser. The all nodded in unison letting him know that they understood, "Alright lets saddle up."

Jake got in on the right side, I sat in the middle and Leon got in on the left. The drive to the village was kind of long it wasn't your normal 10 minute drive to the grocery that I drive to the store that often, just when the staff needs somehelp.

"What brings the three of you out to this neck of the woods?" the officerin the passenger's seat asked us. The only problem with that question was thathe was staring at my chest the whole time. And I guess it was kind of hard notto. They were a large C small D. Just depended on the bra type.

"Play along sweetheart," I hear Leon whisper in my ear. Before I havetime to question him I fell his lips on my neck. Placing feather light kisses,then slightly rough ones, then he started biting. While he was biting he foundmy sweet spot. As soon as his teeth grazed that part of my neck I couldn'thelp but moan.

After leaving what I'm sure was a hickey he pulled away from my neck andstarted whispering in my ear.

"As odd as it might sound, I like you Jess. Even in the short amount oftime we've known each other I couldn't help but feel jealous when you werehugging Jake and Tom. I want to make you mine. I want every guy that looks atyou to know your mine," he said. Before I could say anything back to him histeeth were pulling at my earlobe.

"I feel the same. Even in the short amount of time we've known each other Ifeel like I've known you forever," I whispered back to him. Quiet enoughthat no one else could hear what I was saying but loud enough that he couldhear me.

Eventually he stopped with the pleasurable torture and see the officer didn't dare look at my chest again after witnessing Leon and I together. When the car came to a stop I got out as fast as I could so I could stretch my legs.

We all got out and then I hear Jake ask the officers if they were said that they would stay with the car so they didn't get any parkingtickets. I just scoffed.

We all headed up the path with our guns ready for anything that may jump outat us. You never know what to expect when you go out on a mission. Whilewalking up the path we found nothing but a couple of crows.

At the end of the path though that's a different story. At the end of thepath was a cabin like house. Nothing unusual about that right? Wrong. The doorwas hanging wide open. Looking at the others they were looking at see whowould go first.

Deciding for them I walked forward first and into the house. It took themabout 10 seconds to notice I was gone. They run up the stairs and through thedoorway.

When I got to a corner I pushed up against the wall pulled my gun up to mychest, then I quickly turned the corner gun straight in front of me in around I see a man over by the fireplace moving logs around to get thefire going even more.

I looked over at everyone and nodded my head to the side to let them knowthat it was safe to come out. I walked over to the man despite Leon attempt tograb my belt lopes.

"Sir have you seen this girl?" I asked him holding the picture. He turnedto look at me, then yelled something in Spanish. At first I didn't realizewhat he said since I hadn't used any of my Spanish in years. Then I justwalked back to where they were ready to shoot.

Before anyone could even say anything I had already pulled the trigger. Assoon as his body hit the ground we heard something going on outside. We allran over to the window but Leon was faster and closer. He cursed while lookingout the window.

"The cruiser's gone. There's also three villagers standing out in theyard," he stated to us. I walked over to the door and tried to open it. Thekey word in the sentence is tired. The damn thing was locked from the outsideor someone had put something in front of it to make sure we didn't get out.

"Up the stairs!" Jake ordered in his boss like voice. When Jake talkedlike that you knew not to argue with him, you just followed orders.

We went up the stairs and looked around for another way up but the only wayout was out the window. Looking out you knew that the only way we would beable to move forward was if we jumped out the window and shot the three menjust waiting for us. So, that's what we did. We jumped then we shot. The onlywounds any of us got were from the glass and those were just minor cuts.


End file.
